It Was a Fever
by sexiestlibrarian
Summary: He's left his mark on her; left his mark with every touch, every whisper in her ear. Gentle-only with her, always for her-fingers stroking her skin and promising it would be okay. Hands clasped in a dance, giving her the entire world if she would just take it. Bark scraping down her spine, but it doesn't hurt-not even a little bit. / Klaroline


**Note:** I live in a happy place where a certain baby and TO do not exist.

 **(All Along) It Was a Fever**

~.~

Caroline had never expected to see him again.

She knows it's him before she turns around, can feel the weight of the air pressing around her as he stands behind her, his eyes boring into her. Everything felt different when he was around. She can taste him in the air as she breathes in; musky wolf, the hint of leather and cologne. She should have run when she'd sensedropped him coming up the walkway, doesn't know why she didn't.

Caroline turns around, faces him. He's peering at her somewhat curiously, though he looks absolutely delighted to see her. He's still the same; black on black and devastating smile.

"Hi." She says lamely.

He tilts his head, surveys her, his eyes crawling up her figure. When he brings his eyes back to hers, they're swimming with mirth and anticipation. They used to be quite a pair, she remembers. All push and shove, no backing down. Sharp wit and hands grasping. Never giving, always taking.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm kidnapping you." Klaus tells her; English lilt as familiar now as it had been five years ago. His words send a sharp thrill up her spine, lighting her from the inside out. He always did know just what to say to set her on fire.

"How did you know I was here?" Caroline asks, hand reaching out to brush a finger over her face in the picture on the mantle. She was young here, just before she had died and woken up again.

Her mother's house-her house-sits the same as it always did. She had never been able to come here and pack it up. Had ventured as far and wide as she could, anything to get away from here. It's the first time she's been back in years.

"Don't be silly, love. I have eyes everywhere." Klaus informs her, cheeky grin stretching across his face. He had probably always known where she was at any given time.

"I'm sensing a restraining order in your future." She quips, dropping her hand and smoothing it over her skirt.

Klaus' grin grows more pronounced. "I have quite missed you, Caroline." He says softly, eyes running up and down her frame again, like he can never look away, "You look just how I remember, but I'm guessing you have some new stories to tell."

"It's been five years." She agrees. And a whole lifetime in between. She doesn't tell him she missed him too, doesn't throw it out there for him to feed off of. But she did-she did miss him. More than she had ever thought possible.

He steps towards her, reaches for her wistfully. His fingers close around her wrist. A spark shoots up her arm, fireworks dancing across her skin. She never thought she would see him again. She has dreamed of his face countless times, and she realizes now that her dreams have never done him any justice. No other could make her feel such an ache inside.

"I want to know everything." He tells her. _Your hopes, your dreams, I want to know all about you._

Caroline squares her shoulders, "So take me, then." She realizes too late how much of an innuendo her words are, cheeks flushing crimson.

Klaus smirks, "Shall I snap your neck and toss you in the trunk to keep up appearances?" His fingers skate up her arm now, raising goosebumps across her skin. He looks pleased.

Though she hadn't put up much of a fight, had she?

She glowers at him, "You're not funny." He always did enjoy making a joke of her frequent hostage situations. Truthfully, they hadn't gotten any better over time.

"Is that why you're smiling? Because I'm not funny?" He reaches out, brushes his thumb over her lip. She realizes he's right; she is smiling. She hides it just as his own smile grows, his chuckle rumbling low in his chest as she turns away from him, wanting to look at anything other than his stupid smug face.

She wonders if it's too late to change her mind.

~.~

He doesn't stuff her in the trunk. He gives her his arm and leads her to the sleek black car parked alongside the curb, opens her door for her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asks when he gets in. _Paris, Rome, Tokyo._

Sheepishly, he grins at her, "I wasn't sure you would even come, so I haven't actually planned anything."

Caroline rolls her eyes. Typical guy, even as a thousand year old Hybrid. "Tell me where you want to go, love, and we'll go. Anywhere you want." He says, pulling away from the curb. She turns to look back at the yellow house, blinks rapidly because she sees her mom standing on that front porch, waving goodbye.

She can never come back here. Not until everyone she's ever known in these county lines is dead and gone. Before someone realizes that she's never quite grown up.

Before she can start to cry or have a meltdown like she usually does when she thinks of her mom and her impending doom of a long life, she gulps and says the first place she can think, a place she's thought about every day, "New Orleans. I've heard lots of things about your supernatural kingdom over the years. I want to see it."

~.~

New Orleans is nothing like she'd pictured it.

Caroline remembers gathering around the television with Elena and her parents, gasping over the wreckage left from Katrina.

Now the city is bright and vibrant, jazz music pouring from open windows, street vendors peddling shiny trinkets to tourists. Klaus is beside her, talking away about historical land marks and the very best tiramisu she will ever have, made right here in his home.

She'd always thought that Mystic Falls was his home.

Klaus parks his car and they get out, walking down the main road together. He points things out to her, seemingly excited to show her everything. She can tell he loves it here, the place he had left her behind for.

But Caroline can see the way the people around them look at him. Afraid and in awe all at once as he pushes through the crowd, subjects splitting down the middle to let the King pass.

He belongs here.

Does she?

She'd made a deal with the devil when she'does let him whisk her away, she can never go back.

He's punched a whole through her chest, peeled back her ribs and squeezed her heart in his cold hand.

He's left his mark on her; left his mark with every touch, every whisper in her ear. Gentle-only with her, always for her-fingers stroking her skin and promising it would be okay. Hands clasped in a dance, giving her the entire world if she would just take it. Bark scraping down her spine, but it doesn't hurt-not even a little bit.

He'd made a promise years before-she feels like an idiot for actually believing he would keep it-when she was different and her life was different and she didn't know the things she knows now. How silly she must have seemed to him, begging him to keep their forest romp a secret, begging him to never come back, lest she forget that she's a good girl again and let him have his way; over and over.

She's not so much of a good girl anymore. Not so full of light. Now she knows that the world isn't so black and white; only blood and shades of grey.

Would he think she was beautiful now? If she showed him all of her scars?

Klaus leads her to his house; and of course it's a looming mansion with a mile long driveway. Their feet crunch over the gravel, and Caroline stuffs her hands into her pockets as she fights the urge to grab his.

 _It's not about him_ , she tells herself. _You've been alone for a long time._

(How many more times is she going to lie to herself?)

"Your house is beautiful." She tells him, eyes widening when she sees the estate. It's a plantation house, right out of Harriet Tubman; shuttered windows and balconies and a wrap-around porch.

"I thought I was going to have to drag you down here kicking and screaming, you know." Klaus concedes, opening the front door for her. She steps into the foyer.

Caroline laughs a little, "I'm glad I can still surprise you."

Klaus returns her smile, dimples becoming prominent. It's not fair, that this insane murdering Hyrbid has dimples. Adorable dimples.

"Why don't you settle in upstairs, pick any room you'd like. We'll go out for a drink after."

~.~

Caroline climbs down the winding staircase a few hours later, feeling better after her nap. She pats down her mussed hair, looking around for Klaus.

She finds him in what she guesses is his studio; white tarp spread across the hardwood floor, paint spattering every inch of the material. He's poised in front of a canvas, so oblivious to the outside world that he doesn't even notice her calling his name.

Caroline comes behind him, looks over his shoulder at the canvas. It's her, standing in front of the fireplace at her mother's house, fingers reaching out to touch the picture frame. She looks bright, beautiful, painted sunlight illuminating her from the inside out.

"I couldn't get your eyes quite right this time." Klaus sighs, scratching at his ear. He tracks yellow paint over the shell of his ear.

Caroline swallows. This is how he sees her; a shining beacon in the dark.

(He is Odysseus, and she is the fixed point in the world that he returns to, time and time again.)

She has to get out of here, away from his paintings and away from his great big house that feels like maybe she could stay here awhile.

"So, how about that drink?"

~.~

The bar he takes her to is filled to the brim with supernatural. She smells hybrid, vampire, werewolf, witch, human. When she steps in the door, no one looks up from their drinks, when Klaus enters behind her, all conversations stop, all eyes turning to them. His hand is on the small of her back now, urging her forward.

"Carry on, then." Klaus tells everyone, smug. He likes being king. She rolls her eyes, his grin growing more devilish.

Caroline walks towards the bar, wary of all the eyes on her. She supposes she's going to be the talk of the town, the new vampire the King is close to. She sits down on the stool, waits for Klaus to join her. The bartender is looking at her peculiarly. She reads her nametag; Cami.

Klaus sits beside her, "Camille, we'll take two of the usual." He tells the girl, and the thin blonde jumps as he startles her. She'd been too busy glaring at Caroline. What's her deal? She thought everyone had left that mean girl stuff behind in high school.

She knows instantly when the girl literally drops the glasses in front of them, angrily pouring the bourbon in. _Oh, brother_. Camille _liked_ Klaus. Maybe more than liked. Camille turns away without another word, leaving the bottle.

"So that was awkward." Caroline pans. She takes a long drink.

Klaus chuckles. "Cami is nothing but a friend, love." He says assuredly before draining his glass.

"Does _she_ know that?" Caroline shoots back. Truthfully, her stomach is in knots. He was friends with some _human_. She thought he didn't have friends save for her. He'd said that she was the one he would wait for, that she was special and full of light. She sucks in a deep breath before she blows a gasket and goes off on him for kinda sorta leading her on. Maybe he told that to all the blondes.

Klaus, though he looks perpetually smug, looks even more so now. "Am I sensing a little jealousy, Caroline?" He teases.

"No." Caroline says, "If I was jealous, that would mean I felt something other than disgust for you, which I _don't._ " She glares at him.

Klaus actually laughs out loud at that one, "You wound me, love. Camille is a friend, nothing compared to you. Haven't I told you what you mean to me? Haven't I shown you what I will do for you? If you wanted me to snap her neck and drain her dry right now I would." He finishes darkly, and her eyes grow wide.

She calms down when she realizes he's joking (maybe) as he grins. "I'm not jealous." She says tartly, finishing off her drink. She pours another, full to the brim.

Klaus reaches out, spins a strand of her hair around the tip of his finger. "We could leave now if you'd like, and I can _show_ you how much I want you." His eyes burn into hers, and she remembers tangled legs and the crunch of leaves under her back.

Instantly, Caroline feels the heat brewing up in her belly. She glares a him, "Don't start." She tells him.

He waves her off, pours himself another drink. "Plenty of time for that later. Now, we drink."

~.~

Hours later, they've finished six bottles, and Klaus holds her waist as she stumbles out of the bar, giggling. "These heels are killing me," She says once outside, stepping out of them. She holds them in her hand, wiggling her sore toes.

The moonlight cascades over them, and she dimly notes that it's almost the full moon. She wonders what his wolf looks like. If his eyes were the same striking blue grey, or if they were predator yellow.

"Were you jealous earlier, Caroline?" Klaus asks, his head tilting to the side, looking like he's trying to understand her. She's flushed with familiarity, all of their talks of trust and friendship and the lingering feeling of something being missing. She should have known she would never be able to say goodbye to him for good; there was too much there, too much for her to ever let go.

She already knew he would never let it go. He didn't care for trivial things like promises or what the hell she wanted. He would follow her to the very end of the Earth, she was sure of it. She had to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone care for her so much.

Because she's drunk, and because maybe she wants him to know her better, she stupidly says, "Duh." Her hand reaches out to touch his chest, over his heart. She remembers resting her head there on the forest floor, listening for the beat that would never come, his fingers tracing figure eights on her back.

He tries to hide how pleased he looks, but she knows him better than that, knows every look that has ever crossed his face.

"Why?" Klaus prods, eager for something, anything from her. He wants everything from her. Won't stop until he has all of her dismantled and stripped, a looking glass inside of her, seeing everything she has buried beneath her skin.

She never could resist feeding him bits of herself, even in the beginning. He actually cared about her hopes and dreams, her opinion. He actually listened to her when she talked. He made her feel important, like she was an asset and not a hinderance.

Caroline is frozen before him, tips of her fingers still touching his chest. She doesn't know what to say. She's already been honest with him, kinda. She'd slept with him, sure, but she hadn't really told him exactly how she felt. She could tell him it was just a fuck against the tree if it was the one time, but how does she explain away the next ten times? How does she explain how she'd sat in that clearing an hour after he had vanished into the tree-line, wishing he had stayed. Wishing she'd never made him promise a damn thing in the first place.

She needs to come up with a distraction, anything to stop her from blurting the truth; you make me think my long life could be this big adventure, that I'm intelligent and interesting and beautiful. How is she supposed to tell him that when his demons have demons and he's got a thousand years worth of blood on his hands?

And what kind of a person does that make her, feeling those things for him? She knows she's going to feel them always, even if it does make her a terrible person.

His lips look awfully kissable tonight, so she surges forward, dropping her shoes to hold his face in her hands. The kiss is simple, soft against his mouth. Nothing like the rough teeth and tongue kisses they had shared before.

Klaus responds eagerly, holding her waist tightly, fingers digging into her skin. He pulls her close, giving her everything he has, his head tilting to the side, hands on her lower back warming her to her core.

Caroline pulls away after a long lingering moment, rests her head against his shoulder. "I'm tired." She yawns, eyes closing. With one swift movement, she's up in his arms, being carried to his car.

She pretends to be asleep as he drives, head against the window. She can still taste him on her mouth; warm and passionate, perfect.

It was _perfect._

~.~

Caroline wakes the next day in the room she'd dropped her bags in. She stretches before sitting up, rubbing a hand through her tangled hair.

She showers and dresses, flashes down the stairs to the kitchen, finding Klaus there, coffee mug in hand, book open on the counter. He was reading. She's struck with how adorable it is.

"Good morning." She says. He returns the sentiment, peering at her curiously over the rim of his coffee cup. "What?" She asks. "Do I have something on my face?"

Klaus sets his cup down, "Your face is perfect, as usual. I just don't think you would be saying good morning if you remembered what happened last night."

Oh. She did remember. She was hoping he wouldn't. She can't believe she'd kissed him. Clearly her brain was diseased and she needed to work on her impulse control.

"I was drunk." Caroline defends. "I was _not_ in control of my actions, and you shouldn't be expecting it to happen again anytime soon."

"Whatever you say." Klaus agrees, nodding his head. He looks like he wants to laugh at her. She knows she's being totally pathetic.

She glowers at him. "So, are we going to get out of here today?" She asks, coming around the island to stand beside him. Always beside him.

"Tired of New Orleans already?"

 _No. I just want you to myself. No Camille, no loyal subjects._ "I think I've seen enough." is what she actually says.

"Of course. Anywhere in particular?" He asks.

"You're the tour guide."

~.~

Two planes and a six hour layover later, they're in Switzerland.

He tells her of the log cabin he owns that lies in the heart of the mountains as he drives down a long winding road, snow covered trees whipping by.

Caroline is definitely nervous. A week at his lonely cabin in the mountains. Alone with Klaus. No TV, no internet. Nothing to distract her from him.

He turns onto a snow covered dirt road that goes for miles. Finally, they reach a clearing surrounded with trees. The log cabin is two stories, porch swing and a bay window, resting in the center of the clearing. She follows him up the stairs, waits for him to unlock the door, looking out into the woods.

It's quiet here, peaceful.

The cabin is warm and cozy on the inside, and _oh my god, is that a real bear-skin rug?_ Klaus sets to work starting a fire as she looks around. Every house he has is as ornate and grand as the last, a reminder of all the long years of his life.

Hours later, after she's explored every inch of the forest and house, she comes back to find Klaus.

She finds him in the living room, fire roaring in front of him. He has something dark in a glass on the coffee table.

"Hey," Caroline says, sitting on the couch beside him. She folds her legs up, back in the corner of the couch.

He's studying her, as if there's something different about her. Like he hasn't already looked at her enough to commit everything to memory.

"You're always looking at me." She accuses, shifting uneasily. He looks at her like she's everything all at once.

He shrugs, "I haven't seen you in five years. That's a lot of time to make up for. This, for example," he reaches out, picks up her left hand, traces a finger over the long jagged scar on top of her hand. "You didn't have this before."

Caroline stares down at the scar. She never even noticed it anymore. It was part of her now. She used to hate scars, hate how they marred her body. She would have a thousand more by the time she met her end, and she welcomed them. Made her feel like a person.

"I was backpacking through Washington State-I wanted to see if Edward was real. He's not, by the way-and I came across this little town at the bottom of the Columbia River." Caroline explains, "Twelve young girls had been murdered, and the police were stumped. They didn't know it, of course, but I could smell werewolf right away. I waited until the next full moon, and I hunted him down. He tried to kill me, too, but I was faster than him." She touches the scar. "He did give me this with his claw, though."

Klaus looks impressed, "Amazing." He tells her.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had been bitten."

"I would have come to save you, of course." Klaus says. _Of course_ , she thinks. She knows he would have. A hundred years could have passed without a word and he would still come to save her.

"I know. I know you would." She says.

They slip into a comfortable silence after that, her staring into the fire, him staring at her.

~.~

For the next three days, she tells him every detail of the last five years, leaving nothing out. She starts at the beginning; how losing her mother and Tyler had unhinged her. How she'd completely lost herself for months. She tells him about saying goodbye to Elena and being with Stefan.

He listens patiently, asking a question every now and then. It feels so good getting everything off of her chest. She'd felt like Atlas for the longest time, carrying the world on her shoulders. It had been too heavy for too long. She bears a lot of guilt, but she can see some of it evaporate into the air as she comes clean about everything.

Klaus lingers most on Stefan, and she can see it in his eyes. _Why him, why not me?_ It wasn't like Stefan had a clean record either. His cup overflowed with spilt blood. So did hers.

Caroline had tried with Stefan, she really had. They knew each other like no other, had been best friends for what seemed like forever. Stefan was safe; sweet, gentle, safe. Something she'd really needed after she lost Tyler, lost her mom, lost her mind. They had helped each other heal, after she'd made the mistake of turning it off.

But she'd never felt the heart-aching longing for him. She had never felt like he was her epic love. He was nice and her best friend and someone she trusted with her life, but that was it. It could never be anything else. They'd called it quits after just six months, and things had been slightly awkward between them after that, but he would always be her friend.

Klaus, on the other hand, was a another story. What she felt for him was different. Consuming. So why? Why Stefan and why not him?

Her resolve was growing weaker each moment she spent with him, because she had always had a long list of reasons why it could never be him, but now she can't come up any reason at all.

~.~

The next night is the full moon.

Klaus spends the day holed up in his studio, leaving her to her own devices. She hunkers down in the library, marveling over his extensive book collection.

As it grows dark, she becomes a little nervous. The full moon will be at its highest in the sky any hour now. He would be changing soon. She can hear him coming down the stairs towards her. He enters a moment later and she sets her book down.

"I'll be going out tonight. Will you be joining me?" He asks, leaning against the door-jamb. He's got a spot of red paint on his neck. His eyes are wild and excited, his wolf growing more restless.

"As long as you promise not to attack me."

Klaus grins, "I can never keep a promise, love. You know that."

~.~

The moon looms over them, Caroline on the back porch, Klaus standing in the snow peppered grass.

He pulls his shirt over his head, tosses it away. He kneels before the moon, his back hunching. The change is familiar to her, having watched Tyler time and time again. She closes her eyes when his bones start to crack, his pained yell turning into a howl.

She opens her eyes again moments later, large sand colored wolf shaking its fur out where Klaus had once been. He was beautiful. She slowly comes down the steps towards him, pausing when he turns his large head back to her.

His eyes are blue.

Wolf Klaus winks at her before taking off into the trees, forcing her to run after him. She catches up easily, racing beside him. She can smell a deer picking through the grass a mile out, a bear ushering her cubs out of the area, a bison grazing a hundred yards ahead.

Klaus makes a beeline for the bison, slowing to a halt at a fallen tree. He ducks his head under, eyes on the giant horned animal. She steps through the trees quietly, hides behind a thick trunk.

The bison flicks its tail as it eats, not knowing Klaus is five feet away. The wolf lunges, striking at the bison's throat. Flesh tearing and the sharp and sweet scent of fresh blood fills the air, making her mouth water.

She comes from behind the trunk, and Klaus lifts his head, muzzle stained red. He whips his tail once.

Caroline reaches out, brushing her fingers over his coat. "Good boy." She intones, staring at the red life blood seeping from the bison's torn out throat. Klaus' wolf eyes are on her, peering deep inside of her. He likes this part of her; the vampire. She's ready for a hunt of her own.

She looks down at him, eyes shining, "My turn now."

~.~

The morning comes just as they are trecking back to the cabin, Klaus padding along beside her.

He bounds up the stairs once they're inside, disappearing into his bedroom. His painful whine turns into a gasp for breath as he changes back. He emerges minutes later, buttoning his jeans.

His lips are still stained with blood. He smiles handsomely at her, comes close to her. She touches him, her fingers stroking over the skin on his side. Here, she feels like she can be anything with him and no one would ever have to know.

"What would it be like? Me and you?" She wonders, staring down at his impressive stomach.

"We would take care of each other." He answers.

"What if you get tired of me? You can't put me in a box and pull me out a hundred years later when you're not annoyed anymore."

He smiles saccharine sweet at her, "I would never get tired of you." He reaches up, pulls a leaf out of her hair and lets it flutter to the ground.

If Caroline leaned up an inch she would be close enough to kiss him. She knows if she kisses him again she'll never be able to stop. His finger strokes down her temple, over her lips, grasps her chin and lifts it up. She turns her face away, closes her eyes tight.

"Stop running from me." He sighs in frustration. He grabs her tightly, pulls her against him. "Are we going to do this forever? Are you going to continue to lie to yourself?"

"I'm not lying to myself." She says quickly. Not anymore, at least. She already knows what she feels for him, she just can't admit it to him.

"You want me." He growls at her, "I _know_ you, Caroline." Maybe he does. Better than she knows herself.

"I'm attracted to you. So what?" She hedges.

Klaus narrows his eyes, "It's more than that." He pesters.

"No. _You_ want it to be more than that. _I_ don't." She's growing weaker by the second. One more touch and she's done for.

"So if I offered you my bed right now you wouldn't come?" He drops his hand from her chin, grips her throat. She finds his phrasing funny because if she did go to his bed, coming would be all she's doing. Great, now she's thinking about it. A wild thrill shoots up her back, her eyes widening in excitement. He shoves her back against the wall, nails digging into the skin on her neck. He looks at her like he wants to swallow her whole. Her body thrums with anticipation. He can probably smell it on her.

"All I want is you." Klaus tells her softly, his grip relaxing. He removes his hand from her neck, and she stuffs down her lusty and inappropriate thoughts. He stays close, pushing her body against the wall. He brings his hand up to rest on the wall beside her head. He smells like sweat and blood and earth.

 _All I want is you_.

Hadn't she once said she was too smart to be seduced by him?

If past Caroline could see her now.

Every nerve ending in her body sings for him as she looks at him, her lips parting as she sucks him in. She needs him closer.

Klaus lowers his voice to a whisper, puts his lips at her ear. "I will never let you go. Stop delaying the inevitable." His teeth scrape against the shell of her ear as he pulls away, causing her to shiver.

She can't fucking take it anymore.

She kisses him hard, pours everything she has inside of her into it, fingers clutching at his hair, pulling him roughly against her. Not one inch of space between them, just how she likes it. Their teeth clink together and she gasps when he bites at her lip. She reaches down to the button on her jeans, pops it open.

Caroline pulls away from him, letting her head fall back against the wall as he sets to work on her neck. Wet and open-mouthed kisses on her neck like she's the most amazing thing he's ever tasted. He lifts her up, her legs winding around his waist. In a flash, he's up the stairs and throwing her backwards onto the bed.

She lies back against the pillows, his hands working her shirt up her stomach. She lifts her arms and he tosses the blood-stained material away. He tears her bra off, cold air causing her to nip instantly. She moans when his mouth closes over a hard nipple, swirling his tongue over the tip. He lips move down her body, fingers unzipping her jeans and pulling them down.

Caroline wraps her fingers in his curls, pushing him down, down, down, until he flicks his tongue against her through her underwear. She jerks wildly, a whine escaping her. He yanks her underwear down, tosses them away before he grips the backs of her legs and slides her towards him, calves hanging over his shoulders as he kneels down. He blows a breath against her, and she sighs, letting her head fall back, nails sinking into the sheets.

Klaus gives her a tantalizingly slow lick, chuckling when she gasps, bucking into his mouth.

"Stop messing around." She growls angrily. He has her coiled tight, ready to explode at any second. He plunges his tongue inside of her, hands spreading her legs as wide open as they'll go. " _Oh my god_ ," she sighs softly, back arching off of the bed as he strokes her with his tongue. She's soaking wet already, gasping and shuddering underneath him.

The second he curls a finger deep inside of her she combusts, stars flitting across her eyes. She holds his head tight between her legs, clutching at his hair as she comes.

Caroline whines when he pulls away, lifting herself up on her elbows to look at him. He's unbuttoning his jeans, stripping. She draws her foot behind his leg, urging him forward.

Klaus slides into her easily, sighing against her neck as he fills her to the brim. He kisses her, hand curling around her hip as he pushes into her. She holds his face to hers, their breath mingling as he draws in and out of her, harder each time.

She can feel him deep in her, sending sharp shocks through her belly as he pounds into her. He grips onto her hair, yanks her head back to suck on her pulse-point. She's so close she can almost taste cloud nine.

The last time she felt this good was the last time she had been with him.

Caroline's "oh's" and moans fill the air, her legs wrapping around his back, heels digging into his ass, urging him to go faster, harder.

Stars start to dance in front of her eyes and she can feel him pulsing inside of her as he finishes, hand on her throat. She tumbles down after him as he leans down to kiss her, tongue wrapping around hers.

Klaus stays inside of her, swiveling his hips around and making her gasp lightly. He gently pushes her hair out of her face. She holds her legs tight around him, lifting her head to kiss him deeply. She likes the feel of his lips against hers.

"Again." She breathes against his mouth, squealing when he pulls out of her and whips her around, planting her on all fours.

"Again." Klaus agrees.

~.~

Much later, Klaus traces figure eights onto her back. Her head is on his chest, over his heart. She kisses his collarbone, folds herself closer to him. His hand smoothes down her side, resting on the curve of her hip.

Caroline presses her ear close, listens for a heartbeat, swears she might hear one in there somewhere.

* * *

 **Note2:** What an ominous ending. I worked on this for about two weeks straight and I love how it turned out. Thanks for reading, and let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
